


[Fanmix] Underneath It All - Caitlin & Frost

by Purpleyin



Series: Fanmixes [26]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Embedded Images, Fanmix, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23417191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleyin/pseuds/Purpleyin
Summary: A fanmix for The Flash 2014 and the Caitlin & Frost dynamic through backstory, S3 and a little post-S3 too.
Relationships: Killer Frost & Caitlin Snow
Series: Fanmixes [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517918
Kudos: 3





	[Fanmix] Underneath It All - Caitlin & Frost

**1\. The Letter** \- Kehlani

**2\. Ghost** \- WILDES

**3\. You Know What I Mean** \- Cults

**4\. Cold Wind** \- Arcade Fire

**5\. Dark February** \- Rasputina

**6\. Queen of Peace** \- Florence + The Machine

**7\. The Ghost Inside** \- Broken Bells

**8\. Eisblumen** \- Eisblume

**9\. Dead Weight** \- PVRIS

**10\. Anything Like Me** \- Poppy

**11\. Twisted** \- Two Feet

**12\. Maniac (Live)** \- Carpenter Brut

**13\. Destroy Everything You Touch** \- Ladytron

**14\. Stay Happy** \- Au/Ra

No download but can listen [on this Youtube playlist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLlt5kBwwK5zpyLgcQvdHmb-nWuRvsAMb6) or [on Spotify here](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/51AbVg1FSaNSC6zi6ygWNm?si=ux0cbRAvTHuS1vpY5pZRAw) (but Spotify version is missing track 4).

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/614141584967090176/underneath-it-all-a-caitlin-frost-fanmix).


End file.
